


Things to Make Everything Seem Okay

by GalaxyOfLevi



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOfLevi/pseuds/GalaxyOfLevi
Summary: so, this series of works is going to be focused on you, the reader, and sometimes myself, the writer. I want these messages to be there for you when you're having a rough day, week, or even month, and I hope my mediocre writing skills can help shine a beacon of light in someone's darkest times.Sidenotes: If you want to keep track of me and keep up to date my personal life, and updates for this story, feel free to check out my Tumblr: @toska-melancholiaI hope you enjoy.





	Things to Make Everything Seem Okay

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one, message one, whatever you want to call it. enjoy.
> 
> Content Warning: mentions of mental illness, and things along those lines, and also swearing because hey, I can't help myself sometimes.

One day, you wake up to the sound of your alarm going off, as you always do. Something feels... off, however. Instead of rolling over and hitting the snooze button, you find yourself unable to move. No, not as in actual paralyzation, but your limbs feel too heavy to move, like you're going to collapse the second you try. Your motivation to do anything, even to roll over, is completely gone. Vanished, as if it never existed. Your mind is racing, and you know that you can't just lay here in bed all day, because you have school, or work, or some other priority to attend to, hence why your alarm is going off. However, regardless of this knowledge, you feel as if you're being weighed down by an invisible force, destined to keep you confined to your bed. Why?

This lack of motivation and feeling of emptiness is something I know all too well, and I'm sure many other people can relate. This feeling isn't something to beat yourself up over, it's pretty much completely normal. (I say pretty much only because there could be an underlying problem if this is consistent, but we'll get into that later on.) Sometimes, motivation fails to arise when we need it the most, and you know what? That's okay. It may not feel like it, but don't write it off as you being lazy, or something equally as bad. Nine times out of ten, there's an actual reason behind your body seemingly giving up on you, and you just haven't figured it out yet. 

Now, I'm not a medical professional, nor am I a psychologist, so don't take every single thing I say to heart, but I do want you to consider what I say, even if only for a minute or two. These feelings of hopelessness, if consistent, can be a sign of mental illness, but again, that's not always the case. If you do struggle with a mental illness, much like myself, I want you to know that these feelings don't last forever. Some days you wake up and you feel like shit, utter shit, and you're hit with the fork in the road as you lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, "What's the point of getting up today?" Well, believe it or not, there is a point. You may be wondering, well, what is it? That, my friend, depends on who you are. 

Let me clarify what I mean. Everyone's reasons to keep on breathing heavily depend on their social lives, their family and friends, and their personalities. No two people wake up in the morning for the exact same reason, though they may be similar. Even the most mundane, silly thing can be a reason to haul yourself out of bed and get the day started. For some, this may be getting to see their friends or co-workers, and for others, it may be as simple as getting to make their favorite cup of coffee in the morning and relaxing in the cool morning air. Remember this: whatever your reason is, it's not stupid, or childish, I can assure you of this. I've noticed that a lot of people try to one-up each other with their issues, for example, if you were to say you're really upset because you missed your favorite TV show the other night, there's always that one person who pipes up with something even worse, or more serious than what you said, like their dog died. That immediately makes your issue seem picayune, right? It's not. Your issues, and your problems, are just as relevant as anyone else's, even if they don't seem as "important" or as "serious" as someone else's. Everyone copes differently, and even the smallest thing can set your entire day on a downhill spiral, and again, that's okay. Don't let other people one-up you like that, and even if they do, keep in mind that your issues are just as valid as theirs. 

Going back to the lack of motivation shtick, that isn't a new concept in today's world. So many people are struggling with the exact same feeling every single day, and believe me, I know how awful it can make you feel. Coming from first-hand experience, it fucking sucks when you have stuff to get done, like that essay you promised to turn in tonight, but your body just won't cooperate. Getting past these feelings and forcing your body into motion is very hard to do, and if you can, you are one badass person, just for getting out of bed this morning, regardless if it was easy or hard. If you didn't make it out of bed this morning, you know what? That's completely fine too, and there's no harm in taking a day off because of your mental health. (Now, I'm not saying that using a lack of motivation is an excuse you can use on the daily, nor am I promoting laziness and blowing things off, but sometimes, you just gotta take one for yourself and allow those feelings to consume you. Not in a negative way, you gotta cope with them somehow, even if it's just going back to bed or binging your favorite show for the 9th time.) Taking a mental health day doesn't make you weak, or lazy, it makes you human. Everyone has off days, some more often than others, and even if someone looks like the picture of happiness and comfort, chances are it's the exact opposite sometimes. Even the person you idolize and truly believe is one hundred percent perfect have their lack of motivation days, but hey, they're just better at keeping it on the down-low, and if you can't keep those feelings on the inside, that's normal too. Bottling up feelings is something people do way too often nowadays, and just letting loose is an amazing feeling, even if it's just writing how you feel down in the memos on your phone and never showing it to anyone. 

What do I want you to take from this? The answer is simple: I want you to understand and realize that these feelings of hopelessness are not just something you are going through. Every single person in the world has gone through those feelings once, twice, or even multiple times over the span of their life. I also want you to know that it is okay and valid to have these feelings, and you shouldn't destroy yourself inside because of it. Let these feelings happen, don't fight them or bottle them up, because that won't do any good for you, and everyone around you. Whenever life has you feeling like shit, and you can't get out of bed, you have two options: you can let these feelings consume you as you click next episode on Netflix for the millionth time, or you can take charge and kick life's ass by getting out of bed and facing the day with a confident air and a burst of energy you never knew you had in you. 

(For my friends struggling with finding a reason to stay alive/get out of bed, I've included a link to this lovely post, and I hope it can help you find something: http://micrzon.tumblr.com/post/123103083234/100-reasons-to-stay-alive)


End file.
